


What If?

by falling4westallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on what might have happened if Iris had followed Barry, after he left post-confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsStillBeating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/gifts).



> I wrote this a while back at the request of Itsstillbeating.

Barry felt the relief of a 15 year burden that had been laying on his chest finally being set free, and for a second he was floating, but the shock in Iris’s face and tears in her eyes dragged him back down to Earth. All was silent as his confession of love hung in the air. And the longer the silence lasted, the tighter his heart felt, and when Iris looked away from him, he stood up unable to stand the feeling of shattered dreams in the room.  
Defeat was in each of the fast steps he took towards the door, Barry paused, opened it, and left. He wanted to run to his car but he was too deflated to find the energy to move that fast.   
Halfway to his car Barry barely registered the sound of the door opening again, and the sound of light feet running through the lawn towards him, but then suddenly Iris was on him. Her arms around his waist, her face pressed against his back. Barry stood still in shock.   
A few seconds passed and slowly Iris loosened her grip on him. Barry turned around to face her. It was written in her eyes that this wasn’t a return of his affections, but instead a reassurance of hers. That she would always love him, and be his best friend. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was what he needed.  
Iris leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, lingering a beat longer than normally accepted. And Barry new what that was. His heart swelled a little, and the energy that constantly coursed through him was coming back.   
That was a maybe.


End file.
